deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha VS Natsu
Alpha vs Natsu is an up-coming Death Battle featuring Natsu from the Fairy Tail anime/manga series and Alpha from the TTA/TOME web series. Description Alpha and Natsu! Two fiery hearted magic users with oddly colored hair! Two go in, one comes out! Intro Boomstick: You know Wiz, a great man once said that magic is just science we don't understand. Wiz: Yes, but it would take years for science to replicate what these guys can do. Boomstick: Alpha, the magic-slingin' defender of the Terrain of Magical Expertise. Wiz: And Natsu, the fiery-headed Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Alpha Wiz: Michael Luckas, a young man, and denizen of the Terrain of Magical Expertise, known as Alpha or his alias Ultimate Creature II, Alpha is one of the strongest fighters in his world. Boomstick: And it’s no wonder he does! He can fly, move at insane speeds, and even teleport short distances! And within the first few months of his career Alpha acquired the Forbidden Power. It gave him insane powers at the cost of some of his mental stability. Wiz: As crazy as it makes him, the Forbidden Power, or Kajet Virus, grants him a whole plethora of demonic abilities. Boomstick: These include an aura that wards off most projectiles and damages those who touch it, the ability to torture people, and the ability to turn into a raging demon. Wiz: That’s right, Demon Alpha is a formidable opponent, while he lacks the ability to use magic, he more than makes up for it with his superior speed and strength. Boomstick: But in the event that Alpha can’t use the Forbidden Power, he still has lots of trusty magic attacks. Wiz: Orion Shield creates a ring of defense or can be thrown as a discus. He can throw a flurry of smaller discuses, combine two to make a large Double Discus, or throw a Warp Discus with a controlled flight path. Boomstick: He also uses magic based on the Greek Gods like Zeus’ Rage, a lightning spell, Poseidon Wave, obviously water, and Aeolus Twister...do I even need to say what it is? Wiz: And while it maybe not be named after a Greek God, Alpha’s Vulcan Fist is a powerful fiery punch that he can coat his entire body in for a devastating tackle. But some of his most devastating moves are Curse of Cerberus, Chronos Havoc, and Ares Berserker. Boomstick: Chronos Havoc freezes the opponent in place with time magic while Alpha barrages the target with physical hits and beams of light. Wiz: Ares Berserker is a powerful cloning technique that creates four clones of Alpha. The punches of these clones are so strong that they actually deal slashing damage rather than a normal physical damage. Boomstick: But Alpha’s deadliest skill is easily Curse of Cerberus. Wiz: This mighty attack summons 3 giant Cerberus heads to fire devastating blasts. If the heads are hit with any attack, the attack will be absorbed, multiplied and reflected. Boomstick: And all of this magic is still available to Alpha in his strongest form, Virus-Fusion. Wiz: This form boosts Alpha’s stats even more than Demon form and supercharges his attacks with the virus’s power. The downside is, however, his right arm is a major weakspot despite the powerful energy blades it can create. Boomstick: Once that arm is destroyed, Alpha attains a form that has only been fan-named as Origin Form. Wiz: But despite the naming controversy, this form offers all of the power from Virus-Fusion form, albeit without any supercharged attacks. Boomstick: With all this power and vareity in his corner, one thing is certain, Alpha is one godly competitor. Alpha: Alright, but just like the others, you asked for it. Natsu Wiz: Natsu Dragneel is a mage of the Fairy Tail guild and the leader of Team Natsu. Boomstick: Although sometimes he’s called names like Salamander and E.N.D. Wiz: As one of the five Dragon Slayers sent from 400 years in the past, Natsu uses powerful Dragon Slayer Magic. Boomstick: And as I would have, Natsu uses Fire Magic. By consuming fire he can replenish his energy Wiz: Yes, but he has consumed other forms of magic such as lightning and Black Fire to yield more powerful attacks. Boomstick: Such attacks include Darkness Phoenix Blade, Lightning Fire Dragon’s Fist, and much more. Wiz: Natsu also possesses superhuman physical stats and is a master at hand to hand combat and a scarf from his foster father Igneel. Boomstick: Ol’ Dragon Daddy’s scarf wards off misfortune and can protect him from powerful Black Magic. Wiz: But above all this is Natsu’s strongest form, Dragon Force. By consuming Flames of Rebuke, Natsu gains strength comparable to that of real dragons. Boomstick: Now that’s one hell of a punch that this guy packs! Wiz: He once engulfed an entire arena in flames and vaporized a large lake. Boomstick: Damn! That’s firepower if I ever saw some! Wiz: But Natsu’s greatest feat is easily beating a mountain sized god in one hit. Boomstick: Jeez! That’s some borderline One Punch Man stuff! Wiz: However, Natsu is not without his weaknesses, the most well-known of which is his motion sickness, but that shouldn’t matter too much in this fight. Boomstick: Natsu’s ready to bring the heat! Let’s see what Alpha can dish out! Natsu: The question is, are you bastards prepared to make an enemy out of Fairy Tail? Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllllle!!! Who do you think will win? Natsu Alpha Death Battle (Natsu looks at the job board at Fairy Tail, a massive bounty is placed on a fighter by the name of “Alpha”. The only description is that he was last sighted near Hargeon and most of the town has evacuated after he got into a fight with Sting and Rogue.) Alpha stands on one of the piers in Hargeon and looks out at the sea) A: I wonder if there are any strong fighters here...otherwise this trip was just a waste of time… (Natsu walks up behind him) N: Is that your reason for fighting?! I’m different!!! I fight for the sake of my injured friends!!! No matter if our opponents are humans, demons, or even gods!!! A: Then are you here about my power? N: You could say that, I’m here to take you down. A: Leave. N: Is that a threat? A: It’s a demand, are you prepared to make an enemy out of me? N: The question is, are you prepared to make an enemy out of Fairy Tail? A: Hmph… alright, this could be fun… FIGHT! (Cue: Penultimate Battle theme) (Natsu and Alpha immediately dash at each other, Natsu using Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist and Alpha using Vulcan Fist) (Natsu leaps back and starts another attack, but Alpha teleports behind him and does a jab-uppercut combo using Vulcan Fist) (Natsu lands, surprised, but excited) N: So you use fire magic too? A: You could say that… N: Here’s some of mine! Fire Dragon’s Crushing Fang!! (Natsu swipes at Alpha as he raises an Orion Shield, blocking the attack) A: But I’ve got more up my sleeve than that… (Alpha raises a finger and shoots Zeus’ Rage at Natsu) N: Now where have I seen this… (Natsu swallows Zeus’ Rage with a look of surprise on his face) N: Well your bolts taste a right sight better than Laxus’ that’s for sure! A: Explain this. N: Don’t you know who you’re fighting? I'm Natsu Dragneel! (He charges his fist as he enters Lightning Fire Dragon Mode) (Cue: Natsu’s Theme) N: Lightning Fire Dragon’s Firing Hammer! (He lands a solid punch right into Alpha’s gut and kicks him away) A: Well…argh...that’s new. ARGH!!! (Alpha begins clawing at his head as his skin and wings grow darker and he grows blade-like claws) N: Heh, is that all? Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!! (Natsu creates a massive vortex of fire and lightning and it heads straight for Alpha, when the dust clears, nothing is left where Alpha was standing N: Such a high bounty, that was too easy… (Natsu begins to walk off, but then something flashes by him, slicing through his arm, causing pain like nothing he’s felt before) (Cue: Awaken the Beast) (Alpha appears in front of Natsu, hunched over in Demon form, Natsu attempts to use Lightning Fire Dragon’s Roar, but it bounces off of Demon Alpha’s aura) N: That’s some defense you’re packing there… I’m gonna poke it with something… Demon Alpha charges at Natsu unleashing a flurry of claw swipes, while Natsu dodges some, the ones that hit him hurt badly) N: Damn! Fine you asked for it! (Cue: Strong Bonds in Mind) (Natsu goes into Black Fire Dragon Mode and charges full force at Demon Alpha with Darkness Phoenix Blade) N: I'M ALL FIRED UP!!! (Natsu turns into Dragon Force mode and begins charging up his strongest spell as Alpha blasts away the rocks and charges at him, now in Virus-Fusion Mode) N: Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!!! (Natsu uppercuts Alpha as Alpha lets out a yell of pain, Natsu then follows up with a headbutt, but the second the headbutt makes contact, Alpha activates Chronos Havoc as time slows) (Cue: Battle On! rock And roll theme) A: Come on! (Alpha uses Ares Berserker and makes four clones, who combo Natsu back and forth, launching him into the air as time returns to normal) N: I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... everyone's feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight! (Natsu uses Dragon God’s Brilliant Flame and fires it straight at Alpha, but when the dust clears Alpha has been guarded by three wolf-like heads, glowing with the Dragon God’s Brilliant Flame’s power) N: You’re not beating me here! I’ll eat those flames and send ‘em right back at you!! A: Fine, but just like the others… (The Cerberus Heads return fire with supercharged, fire-based lasers) (Natsu struggles, but manages to eat and fire the flames right back at the heads, the dust clears and nothing is left behind the heads) (Music stops) (Natsu sighs in relief, but Alpha has teleported out of the danger, behind him) A: You asked for it… (Natsu turns as he hears this and sees Alpha throwing a discus blade right before it takes off Natsu’s head) K.O.!!!!! Results Boomstick: Holy shit! That was awesome! Wiz: I'd say that was pretty brutal, especially for Alpha. Boomstick: Eh, he killed Neomutant that way. Wiz: Yes, and while Natsu had the upper hand, catching his opponent off guard with some of his strange abilities, Alpha ultimately won the match with superior stats. Strength: Wiz: While Natsu's strength is impressive, his power comes mainly from his magic itself. Boomstick: But Wiz, he vaporized Lake Scilliora! Wiz: Yes, but based on Scilliora's size, this means Natsu's firepower has so far maxed out at about 1,160,000,000,000,000,000 Joules or about 27,7246,653 Tons of TNT, enough to easily destroy a Large City. Boomstick: But to put that into perspective, Alpha has punched through Battlegrids, which resist planet-piercing lasers like the Head Cannon with ease. Wiz: This means that even if Alpha didn't improve much over the course of the two seasons, he would deliver at least 125,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 joules of force or approximately 30,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons, enough to destroy a small planet. However, this is from Alpha in the beginning of the reboot. Boomstick: And while that's the highest calculable feat that Alpha has, aside from punching through a dimensional wall, it should also be noted that at the end of TvTome Adventures, Alpha and his rival Zetto are stated to be the strongest two fighters in their world, meaning they both vastly exceed the like of the Netkings as well as the embodiment of the universe, Motherboard. Speed: Boomstick: Natsu's jetting around by shooting fire out of wherever he feels necessary has lead to him being a fast fighter. Wiz: Yes, but the highest speed calculated for Natsu isn't even close to light speed. Meanwhile, Alpha and the rest of his crew can track and move faster than light speed. Boomstick: As all citizens of TOME enter the world as a mass of light, this is no surprise, what was surprising was that despite the ability to track light speed movement with ease, Demon Alpha, as well as regular Alpha following the Tournament Arc, moved too fast for even them to follow. Techniques: Boomstick: There's no denying, Natsu's fire magic is vastly superior to Alpha's. Wiz: The problem is, however, that Alpha is used to fighting opponents who use a singular type of powerful magic. Boomstick: Hell, even ignoring characters like Nylocke and Whyti, Alpha's girlfriend is the most powerful fire user in TOME, literally named Flamegirl, good job guys... Wiz: Yes and despite Flamegirl's extensive heat resistance, Zetto still blew her away. Boomstick: I mean she came back later, but if you can vaporize the girl who can use fire that's hotter than the sun, you've got some serious power. Wiz: But that aside, Alpha's variable techniques and powerful magic was more than enough to overpower Natsu. Boomstick: Looks like Natsu couldn't handle the heat... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016